Why am i a prisoner to Stark?
by ilovethemstories
Summary: Peter is kept away from the world by Stark by being a prisoner in a army compound. He has had enough but will Tony let me him leave? What will he uncover on the way? 1ST in series
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_Tony and Peter have been great friends for years now. They have a mentor- apprentice and father and son bond. But Tony is aware of Peters growing powers and the worlds worry about Spiderman going out of control. So Tony has kept Peter away from the world but training him and learning discipline but Peter hates it. He thinks the world is surely to end. _

"Mr Parker! Get your team organised!" Shouted Rahul, the leader of Tony's army camp. Peter huffs and shouts at his team to stay together. But this time it is different. He could feel someone watching. Tony Stark. He hated the man. He was his jailor. Peter wasn't allowed out of the premises at all. No exceptions. He was a trapped animal in a bared cage.

"Alice, aim your gun at the right flank!" Peter shouted. His team consisted of seven people, Alice who had super strength, Conner who had super speed, Jack who had telekinesis, Amy who could fly, Rocky who could control some elements and the youngest Evangeline who had no powers but could fight incredibly well. Peter was the strongest. Nobody would compete against him but they all respected him because of his loving nature. But nobody liked Stark. They thought they imprisoned him. Most of the recruits were people who had powers. People were starting to believe people with powers should be monitored.

Peter looked up. It was Tony. He smiled at Peter but Peter didn't return it. Tony knew inside Peter disliked him and it killed him but Peter was a threat to the world and himself. Peter looked ahead. The biggest robot was coming. He had to finish it. He dodged all of its bullets and sprang from the wall to climb on it. His team mates watched in Awe. Steve who was standing with Tony was also shocked. Peter was so powerful. Peter completely demolished the robot with a few moves. Peter glanced at Tony.

"Peter, Tony wants to talk to you," says Rahul. Peter rolls his eyes as he is led by Rahul. He sits in a room but then gets up to gaze out of the window. Gosh, the world looked great.

"Well done Peter," says Tony. Peter doesn't turn around.

"Well are you going to talk?"

"Why? Is the Jailor going to hurt me? Put me in the detention centre. I saw Tony, the newspaper about me. 'Spiderman's powers are getting out of control'." Tony doesn't reply.

"You want to have some salmon and watch a film with me." Peter smiles. In these times he would just want to cuddle up with Tony. So they watch Star wars together and Peter leans against Tony.

"I should go now," says Peter.

"Yes, it is time for bed." Peter walks towards the compound as Steve walks in.

"What am I doing Cap?"

"You are protecting Peter."

"I remember all the times when I put him in the detention centre. I couldn't sleep as his howls echoes throughout the building."

Steve just sighs. They watch the news together.

(IN THE COMPOUND)

"So, what happened?" Alice asks.

"Nothing." Says Peter. Jack sighs.

"How are we going to escape?" asks Rocky.

"I don't know! Tony has eyes everywhere. I can't get out of here! I feel like I am tied onto a leash."

"But Peter he has done so many horrible things to you, how can you not know how to escape?"

Peter remembers those moments.

"_No Tony! Don't leave! I can't control my power!" Screams Peter. He lies in a cell in a straightjacket with chains around him and a collar. Tony walks towards him._

"_This will help you. I am helping you! Just trust me Peter!" Tony says but Peter continues to cry. He walks out closing the door. _

Peter shudders. He has to get out.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**SUMMARY: THE GOVERNMENT INSPECT TONY'S COMPOUND FOR GIFTED PEOPLE. PETER SEES THIS AS AN OPORTUNITY.**

**HELLO! PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY!**

"So is everything ready for them?" asks Tony. Rahul nods.

"Is he ready?" Rahul stops.

"That is up to him. His recent display wasn't unnoticed. He is getting too strong to quickly!" replies Rahul.

"He believes you will try and get him out of here and back to his aunt. Why do you promise such things?" Rahul asks. Tony just clenched his fist and bits his lip. Rahul notes that Tony will not answer. He Walks back to the compound leaving Tony with his question.

(IN THE COMPOUND)

Peter lies on his bunk throwing a ball onto the ceiling before catching it. He smiles as he remembers all the things he did with May. Those were the days. He had to believe Tony was going to get him out of this. No matter how much his love was disappearing for Tony. Peter stopped throwing the ball. He missed the old Tony, the one who would take Peter out everyday and play with him but now he was keeping Peter here like a prisoner.

"Peter you ok?" asks Conner. Peter got up and jumped down to Conner and swag his arm around him.

"Yeah I am good. U?" Peter asks kindly. Conner liked Peter a lot, he admired him in every way.

"Awesome." Peter chuckles. The rest of his team comes in. They have just come back from breakfast.

"U not hungry Pete?" asks Alice. Peter shakes his head.

"Rahul said that we were to get in decent clothes." Says Evangeline. Everyone moans. Peter took out his black trousers and white shirt but left his blazer. He wore clean trouser and a tight white top. In the middle he had a red belt which made him look very smart. They walked to the common room together. All the other teams were as well. They all stopped in front of a gathering of people. They all knew who it was. Their worst enemies Tony and the government.

"Morning everyone. Today we have special visitors and a new recruit. Her name is MJ." A tall strong girl walked onto the stage.

"She will be joining Team 11." Peter smiled, finally someone the same age as him in his group. The leader of the government did a huge speech before everyone parted ways. I was called back.

"Morning, Mr Parker." Said Mr leaves, he was the leader. He shook Peters hand. Peter clutched his hand tightly before letting go. He made it clear who was really in charge.

"What do you want?' he asks smugly.

"Firstly, you should learn to control your mouth. Stark I want a private conversation between Me and Mr Parker. Everyone cleared out. But peter knew they were listening behind the door.

"You are private property of this government. I know your powers are growing and I don't like it." He moved close to me.

"Tony is too nice to you. It it was up to me I would keep you prisoner."

"Trust me, I am." Peter replied. He was getting angry, he couldn't be talked to like that.

"Just because you are afraid of us doesn't mean you have the right to lock us away!" Peter says raising his voice.

"Shut it Mr Parker. You will never escape here. I shall make sure I tell your aunt." This was Peters breaking point. He screamed and grabbed Mr leaves by the neck and tossed him to the ceiling. Immediately, everyone came running in. Tony screamed at Peter to let go. Peter smashed a window and grabbed Mr leaves neck and raised him outside the building.

"Peter Parker, put him down!" shouted Tony.

"He was going to touch May! I want to be free. I am my own.." Peter was shot with a tranquilizer. Tony grabbed Peter and pulled him back. Other helped Mr Leaves. Three men then took Peter from Tony's arms.

"NOOO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS. I WILL BE FREE. WE ALL WILL. I HATE YOU!" Peter screams.

"Take him to the detention centre!" says Mr Leaves. The guard looked at Tony.

"Please Mr Stark! They are going to May! NOO!" Pete wailed.

"Take him!" Tony turned around.

"NOOO. I HATE YOU TONY! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT MY PRISONER TO ME. YOU HEAR ME I… HATE… YOU." Peter screams echoed down the hall. Tony was bleeding inside.

"Sir what would you like to do with him?" asks one of the guards.

"Put him… in the… straightjacket. Tie the collar on as well. I will be down soon to soothe him" Tony says.

(AT THE DETENTION CENTRE) (A FEW HOURS LATER)

Peter lies in the middle of a dark room in a straightjacket. He tries to move but can't. He has a gag as he wouldn't stop screaming. Around his neck was a collar that had an electric machine stuck on it for emergencies. Peter wept and wept. The door opened and a few men came in. He instantly recognised them. One of them was MR Leaves. Tony was not there. Leaves came down next to him and grabbed Peter's face to hold it close to him.

"Like I said, you are the government's property." He threw Peter's head into the floor causing blood to cascade down his head.

"That is enough!" Tony says as he enters. For once Peter is glad he came. Everyone cleared out. Tony came and helped Peter. He put Peter in his lap and cradled him. Another doctor came in and gave Tony some medical stuff. Tony put a wet towel next to Peter's head.

"Oh Pete what made you do that?" Tony wasn't expecting an answer but Peter couldn't speak. Peter started to move, he wanted to get off Tony. But Tony had a strong grip. He took out a needle.

"This will help you sleep while I analyse you." He injected Peter. Peter squirmed for a while but soon fell asleep. Tony and the doctor untied Peter and took him to the lab to run a few tests. Tony held onto Peter's hand the whole time. They never noticed that Peter's Team had been watching the secret cameras.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY!**

**(**Few days after Peter had been sentenced to the detention centre)

"How long are going to let this carry on?" asked Rocky. They had been trying to come up with a plan to get Peter out this place.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Shouted Alice. She huffed and went to lie on her bed for some quiet time.

"I wonder what is happening to Peter?" asked Jack.

"Well you don't need to know," said a voice behind them. It was Rahul. They were told to get ready for training and that he would lead them. MJ was first to come out. They all waited and waited outside the training area for what felt like hours. They all went round introducing themselves to MJ. She seemed nice but asked a lot about Peter. They mentioned all the wicked things Tony had done to him. She was in on the escape plan and she was smart, they needed that. She saw Rahul coming and told them to get ready.

"I demand to know what happened to Peter!" screamed Amy. Rahul was stunned. He wasn't expecting this.

"Amy come on get back in line!" he ordered but she was having none of it.

"I am going to find him!" But she knew exactly where he was. She ran off in the opposite direction.

"The rest of you walk back to the bunks and I was see you shorty, " He raced after Amy. MJ grinned. He had fallen for it. The walked quickly to the detention centre and split up to not cause attention. MJ was going after Peter and the rest were position specifically. Jack was going to the guardroom to turn off the security cameras. Rocky was finding an exit with Evangeline. Alice was getting weapons for them all.

MJ hastily walked through the endless wailing of people. She was scared but didn't show it. She stopped and looked at the security cameras. They were off. She was about to open Peter's door before Tony walked down the corridor, he was with a few scientists.

"MJ what are you.." Tony knew instantly what she was doing.

"She is breaking Peter out!" Guards came rushing in and Tony fired up his suit. She ran inside Peter's cell and locked the door. They were trying to blast open the door. She didn't have long. She ran over to Peter. He looked better. But he had lots of needles stuck to him and a note board next to him about him. She unbuckled the straight jacket and Peter fell loose. He opened his eyes expecting to see Tony but he saw the most beautiful girl ever. She smiles and unties his gag.

"My name is…"

"MJ" Peter croaked. He held her hand. She carefully took out the injections. She looked around the room. This was a dead end. Tony had almost managed to break down the door. She had to use her Powers. The shadows. She pulled Peter close to her and move to the shadows where they disappeared. Tony ran in.

"He isn't here! Find him. Bring him back to me!" Tony cried. Steve came running in.

"Peter has escaped. I want him back. He is my kid!" Tony shouted before marching out of the room with Steve.

MJ slipped out of the shadows. Peter chuckled.

"What else can you do?" he asks.

"I can transport us through the shadows." It sounded like a suggestion. "I will need you to stand!" she says. Peter struggled but managed to. Together they transported between shadows. It was like another world to Peter. They came outside to where the others were waiting.

"There they are!" Bruce shouted. He transformed into Hulk and ran to them. They dashed away. Their breathing was hard. Peter had to go through the shadows with MJ but they were running out.

"We have to run!" shouts MJ. Peter's eyes dropped but it had to be done. They moved into the sunlight and towards the city. Tony was catching up. Peter shot a web out his hand which blinded Tony. They ran under shelter where they were invisible. They wheezed and panted. There was a strong aroma of fear.

"We did it Peter!" whispers Alice. He smiles but looks around to find one person missing.

"Where is Amy?" They all looked to the floor. Peter didn't need an answer. He knew.

"We can move further into this building and hide." They all climbed the stairs tiredly. They laid Peter down on a sofa.

"I got this." She handed his report to him before pushing away everyone. Peter flicked through it and was shocked to see a note from Tony. It read:

_Peter is a kind hearted kid. But unfortunately his powers are growing. If he went rouge the AVENGERS could not be able to capture him if this keeps growing. So I will send him to the compound so he will learn to be on our side and learn discipline. I haven't contacted his aunt and have erased her memories of him. _

_I would like to adopt Peter. He is a good kid and I want him here the whole time. Soon I will be able to control him and he should be loyal to me. I have made a detention centre for him where I can analyse him and keep him. He will remain mine forever. _

_Many Thanks,_

_Tony._

Peter shudders. He doesn't sound like a person in this. More like a pet. He crumples it up. Beneath that is a property paper. It reads that Peter is now property of Tony Stark and the government. _This is no adoption paper. _He has a few tears. He wanted to see his aunt but she wouldn't even know how he is. In the file there are a few photos of him and all the analyse data. He hated TONY. How could he do this to him? He didn't care. His life was ruined. He wanted to start anew.

"Peter, do you know someone called Nick Fury?" asks MJ. He nods. He helped him many times and Peter helped him. "He says he has arranged Transport for us to evacuate the city. Peter stands up. Rejoice! He smiles. Finally, he will be free.

"But how does he know?"

"We are all over the news!" says MJ. "I always wanted to be famous!" Peter laughed. His spider sense abruptly went off. Something was wrong. TONY! He could feel him. They were coming up the building. Peter grabbed Mj wand walked towards the team.  
"Don't Panic when I say they are here." A few whispers went around. "We are going to the roof where we are being evacuated. When we go up don't run and make little noise." They all went to the stairs and walked up quietly. Peter could hear Tony's voice.

"They are here!" Tony shouted.

"RUN!" Peter said. He had left the letter on the floor and Tony must have had seen it. They clambered up. Peter saw the light and the helicopter. It landed as they got out. He let everyone get on first.

"AHH!" Tony shot Peter with a tranquilizer. The helicopter flew off the building and Peter's team screamed in pain. Everything as blurry. He almost fell but Tony caught him. Peter screamed and begged Tony.

"My baby come back!" Says Tony. Peter had enough strength to push the guards off him. He ran towards the edge of the building and jumped. Tony screamed.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Tony watched in slow motion as Peter jumped from the building. He gasped in horror and screamed before running towards the edge. He looked down. Peter wasn't falling. He was flying. He was held up by Amy. He hung limp in the arms as she flew up to helicopter and got in with Peter. Tony was about to activate his suit but he knew there was no point.

"UGH! Rahul I need you to search the perimeter and get any information about where they might be headed." Rahul nodded. Tony turned to see the dot of the helicopter fading out of his sight.

(AT SECRET BASE)

"Parker will be taken care of here as will all of you." They nodded but MJ wasn't convinced.

"How do we know you aren't just like Tony? Using us?" Fury nodded to someone to flick on some images. They were all Tony's soldiers. There were a mix of girls and boys but they looked exhausted.

"We have been rescuing people form that Compound. We knew we could never get hands on Peter without Tony noticing so we waited for the right opportunity and decided to rescue people who didn't really have a radar on them." MJ believed him, she had to though. It was either that or let Peter die in the hands of Tony.

She went down to Peter's room. It was nice but had no windows to look out of. Peter was still asleep. She sat next to him. She didn't know why she wanted to but she did. Peter's hand was warm and comfortable. His chest rising up and down was soothing and relaxing. MJ felt calm. She didn't feel like a number or a soldier she felt like herself. She put her head against the bed. Then she felt a squeeze from her hand. She looked up. Peter was waking up.

"Peter?" she asked quietly. There was no reply for a while.

"MJ?" He said softly. His eyes were slightly open. He started to wiggle but MJ placed her hand on his leg.

"Where… Tony?" He mumbled.

"Long gone." Peter immediately stopped fidgeting.

"We are free?" MJ nodded. She saw a smile on his face but it quickly vanished.

"What's wrong?" She asks. He sighs.

"You know despite what you may think Tony was a good person and maybe still is. He used to be like a mentor figure and a father figure for me. He always used tto play with, come out with , invite me to dinner and then watch a film. It was the best." Peter smiles.

"Then, what changed?" MJ asks.

"The government got concerned about people with special abilities, especially mine as it was growing so much. At first Tony told me to be careful about using my powers but then it was too late. The government knew I was to powerful and Tony became protective of me. His decision to make the compound was because of me. He changed then. I found an adoption paper in the folder. I don't know if it was real but on the next page it said I was property of Tony. I don't know maybe he is my adoptive father." Peter seems to be agony but only in the heart. MJ holds his hands and promises him he will find the man Tony used to be.

"Greeting, Mr Parker," says a voice behind them. It is Nick Fury.

"Hello Mr Fury," replies Peter. He has a smile on his face now. They had worked on a lot of missions together and become friends.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Ok Parker, here is what I need from you and your team first. I need as many names as you can from the compound."

"Why?"

"Why Mr Parker. Because we are paying a visit to Tony Stark and busting everyone out of the compound."


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY! PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY. RESPONDE TO BELBANNE: FURY IS A GOOD GUY.**

(FEW WEEKS LATER)

(AT THE AVENGERS TOWER)

"Tony calm down!" says Steve. Tony paces the room intensely.

"How can i? The government know he is missing! What am i going to do? I want Peter back here!" Ordered Tony. He collapses into the chair with his hand on his head.

"Tony we will get them back! Calm down," Tony ignored him and still felt angry.

"Peter is too dangerous to be out! I just… just want him back," Tony whines.

"You missing him?" asks Steve.

"Yes. But also because I can analyse him, keep him here with me." Tony says quietly.

(AT THE SECRET BASE- NICKNAME: point scar)

"Hey Peter!" shouts Rocky from the end of the corridor. Peter greets him.

"How are you?" Peter asks. He smiles nicely.

"Good thanks. Peter can I ask you what are we doing here?"

"We are going to break out people at the compound! So they can have shot at freedom?" Peter exclaims.

"What about Tony? You are just gonna leave him alone?" Peter brows furrowed. He bit his tongue before answering.

"I don't know," he says quietly,

"What? But he pretty much raised you and you are willing to forget him," shouted Rocky. Peter's temper was rising but he tried to remain calm.

"I didn't say that. You see I don't know. He changed Rocky. You were never in the detention centre." Peter tries to explain.

"Why? Do you not love him anymore? At least he didn't throw you out? He made a home for you!" Rocky ran off after shouting at Peter. MJ Was walking towards him.

"What happened?" she asks.

"Rocky needs some space. I don't know what got into him," Peter says. He rubs his head.  
"Why don't you come in the pool with me? All you have done is attend meetings this morning."

"So have you," reminds Peter. She chuckles.

"Sure I will come," he says. They run towards them room together.

(AT THE AVENGERS TOWERS, A FEW HOURS LATER)

"No progress still? No sightings of any of them?" shouted Tony. He told everyone to get out. Steve and Natasha stayed behind.

"I think we lost them," said Natasha. Tony didn't reply. There was knock at the door.

"Come in," said Tony. A boy walked through the door that looked very familiar. It was Rocky.

"Haha!" laughed Peter as they both splashed each other in the pool. The other had left them behind and nobody had seen Rocky but the two of them couldn't have been having more fun.

"Peter watch this," MJ climbed on the slide and slid down it and before touching the water bit a flip in the air. Peter clapped. He loved watching MJ. She was so pretty and kind.

"What are you staring at?" she asks. Peter shrugged. He was about to swim to the other side of the pool but MJ held his shoulder back. He turned around. She had never been this close before.

"Peter, can I tell you a secret?" MJ was about to but she couldn't find any words to.

"How about I tell you a secret?" Peter offered. MJ nodded.

"I think you are the kindest person in the world. You amber eyes melt my heart and your heart makes mine beat the same rhythm." MJ blushed at his kind words.

"My secret is… I…" MJ stuttered.

"Love you," Petr finished off. He pulled her closer and kissed her. It was the warmest feeling he had ever felt. He had never been so happy.

"Rocky?" said Steve. Tony looked in horror.

"Why? Why are you here?" Tony asked.

"I came here because I want to come back," he said confidently. Tony moved forward.

"Where is Peter?" He asked but more forcefully.

"With Fury and the others."

"What made you come back?" asked Natasha.

"Rocky, I want you to tell me everything," Rocky began opening his mouth and telling them everything about where they were, what Peter had said to him, his growing relationship with MJ and their plan. Tony smiled when he finished.

"Very good Rocky." Tony smiled. "You were right to come to me. Peter should love me and be with me right?" He nodded. "But unfortunately you still left and ran away so" He flicked his finger at the guards. " You are going to the detention centre." Rocky's eyes grew large. He was about to run before 4 massive hands clamped down on him. He screamed and screamed as they dragged him off. The door closed.

"Steve get everyone ready. How about a visit Point Scar?" Tony laughed.

"PETER!" SHOUTED a voice from the corridor. MJ immediately broke away from Peter.

"Peter, MJ. They're coming." Said Fury.

"Sorry I don't understand."

"Our spies saw Rocky enter the Tower. He probably told them were we are. We need to leave now." Peter didn't ask any questions as he had left. He glanced across at MJ. She looked petrified. He pulled her closer to him, trying to calm her. Inside Peter felt scared, very scared.


	6. Chapter 6

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT.**

Peter quickly put on a shirt and trousers. MJ was getting changed next to him. They tried to take stuff with them but forced not to.

"You all done? The AVENGERS have been seen coming out of the tower." Said Fury. Peter and MJ rushed after him. They all met in a massive hall. Everyone was ready to leave.

"Here is what is going to happen," shouted Fury. The noise died down and people listened intently.

"I am assigning squad A to make sure everyone is out and all the equipment is out. Squad B to clear people out of the area in case it starts to get messy and if it does then proceed to fire. Squad C and D is on the guns. Generals please can you alert our alliances for a safe place to harbour. Peter you and your team is also on the guns but be alert. Please can you report to me after this. Other squads are to leave immediately. To your stations!" The hustle and bustle of the crowd suddenly erupted.

"For you guys you have helicopter A. On my signal you are to leave immediately and if you are in any trouble you are to press this." He handed out a watch with a blue button on it.

"The helicopter will come to you ASAP. That's all. Peter please wait behind" As everyone left the room was in silence again. Only the drum of helicopter could be heard. Peter and Fury were alone.

"How are you feeling Pete?"

"To be honest? I feel like my stomach has rolled over many times. I have never felt so scared aprt from when I was in the de… you know." He says quietly.

"Peter I will be near you at all times. If you come into contact with any of them you are to leave immediately."

"What about Tony?"

"If you have a good shot take him down. If not run." Fury said. He left Peter alone with his thoughts. MJ walked in. She gave him a hug. She knew what he must be feeling. Gently, she kissed him on the head. Peter smiled at her and clutched her hand. Then they left the room, hand in hand.

(OUTSIDE)

The thunder of armed troops and their friends was getting louder. Peter looked across at his team who looked back at him. They didn't look happy but how would?

"ATTENTION," Shouted Fury.

"AIM!" They all put their guns up.

"FIRE!" He bellowed. The cacophony of gun fire illuminated the atmosphere. Peter began to fired but stopped. They were people at the compound. He put the gun down and stared in horror. They were dying one by one. He looked across. MJ had noticed. She too was staring ahead

"FURY!" Peter roared. But Fury didn't turn around. He had to get to him. He ran across the road. He screamed. A bullet had hit his shoulder. A sharp pain flooded his shoulder. Fury saw him and helped him to safety.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"MOST OF THEM ARE PEOPLE FORM THE COMPOUND!" Fury's eyes opened wide. He swayed his head.

"I don't know what to do," he said.

"We need to leave now!" Fury nodded.

"We will turn the gun mode to a tranquilizer."

"Yeah then we.." Peter stopped. He saw something in the mirror. TONY. Fury saw him to.

"Peter get your team and leave. He will leave slowly as well." Peter looked back at Fury.

"NO! We have to get the people who are hurt on their transport first! WHAT SQUAD WAS IT?"

"They aren't a squad. They don't have a helicopter." Fury said this with his eyes closed.

"WHAT?"

"There wasn't enough helicopters!" Peter moaned.

"Where are they? Peter shouted.

In the basement! Peter I am sorry." Peter nodded. He knew it was a tough choice. "Peter in one fo the labs there are the watches you have but these ones can transport you to the helicopter."

"Why didn't we use them?"

"I needed you on the ground.

"NO. Why didn't you give them it?"

"Because they haven't been properly tested." Peter was now freaking out. But he had to try. He ran back to MJ and asked for her help. She was coming with him.

"You guys are going to the helicopter." They all ran back from the firing line. Peter's spidey sense was going everywhere. Behind them were the AVENGERS chasing after them. He told them to run to the helicopter while they got the watches. They ran down an alley way so they couldn't see them. MJ and Peter made their way up the stairs while the others ran ahead. Tony and the rest landed in the alleyway.

"Find them!" he ordered.

By the time they reached the labs they were wheezing and panting for air.

"You... ok?" asked MJ. Peter nodded. They started rummaging in the lab, turning no piece unturned. MJ noticed something called a camouflage bomb and picked it up.

"MJ I found them!" Peter said with delight. These watches were glowing even more then theirs.

"Let's go!" MJ said. Abruptly, the glass smashed into smithereens. Tony stepped through with the team.

"You are not going anywhere!" he said. Peter froze.

"Tony! Please stop!" Peter asked quietly.

"I will Pete when you stop this nonsense. Come back to me!" While the two of them were talking MJ slid her hand in her pocket to the camouflage bomb. It was worth a try. She grabbed Peter's hand and through it at them. A massive cloud of smoke appeared. They ran out of the door hastily. After a few seconds they could hear hulk smashing the walls after them and Tony's suit firing up. They were never gonna get there. The base was a few buildings away.

"MJ do you trust me?" MJ looked across at him.

"Yes with all my heart." Peter grabbed MJ's hand. They ran straight for the glass.

"Peter are you CRAZY?" She screamed. Peter ignored her and ran ahead and smahed the glss with his bare foot. A string of webs zoomed out of his wrist and they were flying down the street. Not even Tony could catch up. MJ glimpsed them falling behind. They landed quickly in front of the base and fled down the stairs. A group of people were sitting across the floor. Without hesitation they just put them across their wrists. But there was one short. Soon the room was only left with Peter, MJ and a child with a bleeding head. Everyone had already been transported out.

"MJ get us out of here." Peter picked up the girl and MJ held his hand as they travelled to and from the shadows to the top floor. The helicopter was there.

"Peter you get her on first." Peter climbed on and placed her gently on the floor. A scream broke out behind him. A shiver went down his spine and part of him wished he never looked. MJ was in a electrical net in front of Tony. Peter jumped out of the helicopter and told them to go but the driver didn't and hovered above the ground and bit further away.

"Tony stop please!"

"NO PETER. DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHY YOU HAVE TO COME HOME? PEOPLE ARE NOW SCARED OF YOUR POWERS. I AM THE ONLY ONE TO PROTECT YOU." This caught Peter's attention.

"HOW HAVE YOU HELPED ME! YOU PUT ME IN THAT DETENTION CENTRE!" He screamed back.

"YOU ARE MINE PETER! AND I WANT YO BACK AT THE LAB RIGHT NOW! I LOVE YOU PETER, I ADOPTED YOU!" Peter was pulled back.

"I know." He said quietly. "I ALSO KNOW THAT I AM YOUR PROPERTY. WHO SAYS THOS KIND OF THINGS? NOW RELEASE MJ!" He ordered.

"NO." He said.

"WHAT?" Peter demanded.

"IF YOU WANT MJ BACK YOU WILL COME BACK TO ME." Peter was taken back.

"I USED TO LOVE YOU TONY. NOW I HATE YOU!" Peter screamed. Tony stared at him, heartbroken. Tony got out the electrical pulse to make Peter fall down.

"PETER RUN!" MJ screamed. Peter looked down at her. She was frantically being electrified.

"No!" He whispered. "NOOOOOO!" Abruptly, light shot out of Peter's hand causing the buildings around them to crumble. Thunder and lightly stormed the place. He started levitating off the floor. They watched in horror. Everything around them was shattered. Then it stopped. Peter's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed. Then Fury scooped him up and flew him to helicopter using a jet pack.

"Tony what are we going to do? Why are you doing this?"

"Don't worry. I placed a tracker on Peter. He won't be gone long."

**PLEASE REVIEW! I TRIED TO MAKE PETER'S NEW POWER LIKE THE ONE IN DARK PHOENIX CAUSE I THINK IT IS REALLY COOL!**


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

"Peter your awake, finally." Announced Fury as he came in Peter's room. "You made a show stopping show lad." He added. Peter looked around the room.

"How long have I been out?"

"Only four days."

"Four damn days!" Peter shouted. He hopped out of the bed. "Where is MJ" Fury said nothing apart from look to the ground. Peter sighed and sat on the bed in dismay. "Do you know where she is?" Fury nodded. "Then why isn't she here?" Peter shouted. The walls of the room started to shake and things around them started to float.

"Peter calm down." Peter noticed what was going on he immediately stopped.

"Sorry, I guess I am not in control of this yet," Peter said.

"Go for a walk Pete," offered Fury. Peter nodded and headed out.

AVENGERS TOWER

"MJ I will ask again where are they going?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" She screamed. Tony had tied her down and used his memory machine to show any memories about where they might be going. MJ was struggling against her restrains. She hadn't been hurt as Tony wasn't capable of that yet.

"Tony she doesn't know!" said Natasha. "Leave her," Tony stopped but didn't take the restrains off MJ. He had something to try.

(FORT MAMOINES)

The trees stared to grow taller intensely, the ground began to shake and rumble. Peter's face had lines of yellow light. He screamed and shouted. He had lost control of his new powers. He needed help. There was only one person who could help him. Tony. No, he couldn't go back to him. Tears streamed down his face. He wanted MJ back.

AVENGERS TOWER

"Which cell is it?" asked Tony. He walked into where he was holding Rocky.

"Rocky if you want to leave this place and have a high position in the compound you will do as I ask." Rocky nodded. "I need you to go to Fort Mamoines and take this with you." He handed something to Rocky that was similar to the watches Peter had used. Rocky left promptly. Tony grinned as he watched him leave.

(AT FORT MAMOINES)

Rocky slyly slid like a snake between soldiers as they walked past him. He had to find Peter. There was a low rumbling outside which he followed. He could catch a glimpse of something glowing in the distance. It must be Peter. He went behind a wall and pressed the watch. One by one the avengers appeared with heavy armed guards.

"Well done Rocky. Everyone secure the base." Quietly they went inside and took the soldiers by surprise. They told them not to make a noise and to go into massive prisons they brought. Fury was brought down to Tony. He spat at his feet.

"Peter is more powerful then you know," said Fury without a hint of fear in his voice.

"Yes but that powerful also comes with unbalance. He will not be stable and come to me for guidance." Fury laughed.

"Well that's if you can find him," Tony stopped.

"WHAT?"

"You didn't think I knew this would happen. I told Peter immediately through my com. He is long gone." Fury laughed but was met with the fire in Tony's eyes that he would soon regret.

(GATLEY PLANET)

"How can I leave them all behind?" The wise man who was stitching up his wounds told him something that changed Peter's life.

"Do you want to know how to control your powers?" Peter nodded. "Go to the place." He gave Peter a map. It had a route to the mountains. The X marked a small village.

"What can they do?"

"You mean what can she do? She can help you become balanced again Peter. When I was young I when to her school and learnt many things from her. I know you will to,. Her name is Juada" he added.

"How can I ever repay you?" He looked into Peter's eyes and cupped his face.

"Bring back the man we used to love." Peter moved away from him.

"I can't do that. He is gone."

"That is not true."

"YES IT IS!" Peter shouted. He quickly said sorry but it was too late.

"Leave child," he said. Peter knew who he sounded like. He quickly took the map and started heading towards the mountains.

(A FEW HOURS LATER)

Peter shivered intensely all over. Frost covered his body and heart. His legs were sore and cold. He wanted to go home. He never thought he would want this but he wanted Tony. He wanted to hear his voice. He was beginning to die. He couldn't move anymore. He saw a woman in front of him.

"Hello Peter." She smiled at him.

"PETER!' Shouted a voice behind him. It was Tony. He looked back at her but she wasn't looking at him.

"Peter come here now!" Tony shouted. "That is not the person who you think it is." Peter looked back up at the woman. She looked exactly like the woman who the old man described.

"Come with me Peter." She held out her hand. Her eyes were green. That was not what he described.

"Peter it a gobbler. Designed to form into the thing you are looking for. That is not the woman. You go with her she will kill you." Tony shouted. Peter looked behind him. Everyone was there. The AVENGERS, MJ and his team. He wanted to believe both of them.

"Peter!" whispered the woman.

"You're not real," he said. Then she transformed into many of the woman but with a snake head.

"PETER!" She hissed. She repeated his name over and over again. He was getting dizzy.

"Stop!" he said but it only got worse. His temper was flaring.

"RUN!" Shouted Tony. They all ran down the mountain. Peter pleaded her stop again and again but he had had enough.

"STOP!" He shouted. From the bottom they could see everything. Peter began floating above the ground. The light came back on his face. His eyes turned a dark pitch black. His whole body was glowing now, "I SAID STOP!" He shouted again. A massive eruption came out of hi killing the gobbler and desolating the mountain. I crumbled down. The sky turned black. Peter flew back to the ground and fell to his knees. He cried for a while. He never asked for this power. He didn't want it.

"Leave" Tony said. Strange transported them back leaving Tony and Peter alone with Strange in the corner. He crept towards Peter. Softly, he laid a hand on Peter. Behind him he had a sedative. Peter was never going to come to him easily. So he stabbed him forcefully in the arm. Peter howled but had lost to much to care. He collapsed in Tony's shoulder.

"Peter you ok?" Tony asked and he stroked Peter's hair.

"Let me go!' he whimpered. But Tony held him close.

"Peter I can help you control your power. Just give into me." Peter looked up at him. He held Tony's hand. Tony carried him in his arms to Strange and teleported out. From the corner of a rock Juarda sat watching with her followers behind.

"Follow them. Free Peter and bring him to me,"

"Yes," they say.


	8. Chapter 8

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

(A FEW DAYS LATER, AT THE DETENTION CENTRE)

Peter was waking up slowly. He tried to move his arms but couldn't. They were chained down. This all felt too familiar. He started to wail but it was muffled by the gag. He wanted out. Where was Tony? Where was MJ? He was getting scared. And things were about to go wrong.

(AT THE AVENGERS TOWER)

"You all disobeyed rules. You all ran away and went to Fury and left me here. I gave you a home! And what did you do? You betrayed me!" Tony shouted. Peter's team was lying vertically on a board where they were strapped down.

"This was no home but a prison," replied Amy. Tony walked up to. His well-built body shadowed over hers. He clenched his fist and punched her. Everyone gasped. They had never seen Tony hit someone before. Blood oozed from the side of her head and her nose. She shacked with fear and gulped back the blood in her mouth.

"Leave her alone Tony!" Said MJ. Tony walked over to her.

"You displease me most" he whispered. Before anyone could say anything else the floor and walls started to shake and rumble. The lamps above them shock and lost their power. The people in the room started stumbling blindly over each other. Tony held onto a table. He looked around but the team weren't using their powers. He could only think of one person managing to cause such power. PETER!

"Quickly, to the detention centre" Tony ordered. They all ran after Tony leaving Peter's team alone with a few guards. MJ screamed to be released and help Peter but the guards ignored her.

(AT THE DETENTION CENTRE)

Peter struggled in his chains. He cried out for somebody to release him. The door was suddenly flung open. Many people were outside.

"Let me go in alone," said Tony. Inside they saw Peter's body slightly glowing but his face covered with the light scars. Tony entered and close the door behind him. Cautiously, he got closer to Peter.

"Peter it's me bud" he said. The rumbling stopped and Peter calmed down. Tony knelt besides him. He placed Peter on his lap and took off the gag. Peter sighed in relief.

"Tony?" he said wearily.

"I'm here Peter," he reassured him.

"What is going on? Please let me go!" Peter said more forcefully. Tony sighed and looked up.

"Peter I can't have you running away again." Peter started to close his eyes and try to calm down but it didn't work.

"No Tony you can't do this anymore!" he shouted. Suddenly, Peter's doctor's rushed in. Peter wailed to let him go but Tony's grip was getting tighter. Peter started to use his powers. The light scars came back. Tony let go as the doctors came rushing in. Steve held him back and reassured him but Tony could not help but think of Peter's screams and his previous words. The screams died down but they were muffled. The doctors were carefully taking of the chains on Peter's hand and brought out a straightjacket filled with buckles. Tony looked away. The doctors lifted Peter's body and tied him in the jacket. They then out the collar round his neck. Peter's crying suddenly disappeared. The doctors moved back to reveal a very disturbed and tied up Peter. He was aimlessly staring at the ceiling. Tony moved in again. He looked at Peter. Something wasn't right. He touched Peter and could feel the adrenaline of power in his body more than usual. He looked back at Peter's eyes. His iris was like a storm of red moving round, some parts darker, some lighter. He held Peter's hand and looked back at his eyes again. This time Peter was looking at him. This time there was something moving in the corner of his eyes. It was black and it crept along Peter's eyes. Tony just watched in horror. It completely consumed his eye. In both there was a white speck.

"GET HIM TO THE LAB NOW!" Shouted Tony. They quickly picked up Peter and took him to the lab. Tony got out his equipment. Then everything froze apart from Peter. He gazed around the room. In the corner was a woman watching. She edged forward. Everything else was frozen in time apart from them. She kept coming closer but Peter didn't feel afraid. She let me free. He sat up to face her. Peter studied her.

"I am Jueda," she says. She handed him the map the old man gave him. "Come to me" she says.

"Yes." Peter says.

"Come alone" she adds. Peter looked at her and realised she was completely serious.

"No" he whispers. He leaves the room immediately with the map. Everything was still frozen. He finally came across MJ. She was also frozen. He touched her and she came back to life.

"Peter, what is going on? What happened to your eyes?" She asks. Peter told her what Jueda had said as he untied her.

"Then I can't go with you," she says. Peter looks up at her. She was walking back to the chains. "I want to come with you I really do but you heard what she said."

"MJ please, I need you," he pleads. " Come with me," he asks. MJ just walks away from him and ties goes back onto the board and the chains activate and clamp down on her arms and legs. Peter releases her again and grips her by the shoulders.

"Why don't you want to come?" MJ knew why she couldn't come, but she couldn't tell him that. It had to be more forceful. He had to leave without her.

"I don't want to come."

"Why?" Peter cries. She looks above his head and tears cascade down her cheeks.

"You want to know why? Because I don't like you Peter. I never had. I said all of that because I wanted to be popular ok? I have always been pushed to the side but not anymore. The truth is Peter; I can't bare people like you." She spat at his feet. Peter just looks at her.

"You don't mean that," he whimpers.

"YES I DO!" MJ shouted. Peter ran away from her and smashed the window. He looked back at her. His light scars returned and he started to fly. She watched him go before putting herself back onto the board. The glass all came back together. MJ sobbed quietly to herself before time returned back.

(AT THE MOUNTAINS) 

Peter flew against the harsh weather. His eyes were wet and tearful. He couldn't believe MJ. Inside though he still loved her. He landed in front of a massive buildings. A voice sounded behind him. Jueda stood behind him.

"Welcome Peter. We have been expecting you."


	9. Chapter 9

PLEASE REVIEW! 

Peter lay on a soft cozy bed in his new bedroom. There was a strong essence of flowers and perfume.

"Peter" asked a girl from outside. Peter got up and opened the door. The girl was shorted then he was and had long black hair. She wore a dress covered with flowers and held a fan up to her face.

"Jueda wants to see you," she says. Peter was just about to walk out before she stops him. "You have to wash first," she adds. Peter sighs but he knows he really does want to have a good wash. He follows her to the bathing chambers. Everything was so elegant and neatly placed.

"Hey what are you doing! JEEZ!" HE said. The women started taking off Peter's clothes. When all his clothes were taken off he ran into the bath which was covered in bubbles. They scrubbed and scrubbed him till there was no dirt at all. The warm water was so refreshing and gently Peter could have almost fallen asleep. They gave him a dressing gown before making him sit down in a chair. A tall man walked in with a bag of hair tools.

"Don't you touch my…" The man paid no attention. He washed and soaked Peter's hair roughly. Peter squirmed and winced as he rubbed his head hardly. He cut the back and made a curl at the front. Then the ladies came back in and measured in waist and sought out black trousers with polished black shoes. Then they gave him a white shirt with long sleeves. Finally, they were done. Peter looked in the mirror. He could barely recognise himself. He hadn't really had such a good wash since he had been at the compound. As they walked to Jeuda he rolled up his sleeves but one of the men rolled it back down again. They opened the door and left him in the room. He quickly rolled up his sleeves. In the corner he could see Jueda smoking a pipe. Her long curly black hair was tied loosely in a high pony tail. She wore a yellow dress that was covered in red and amber patterns with a red shaul.

"Come closer Peter," she asks. The smoke coming from her mouth filled the corner of the room. Peter waved his hand in front of his face. She gestured to a chair next to her.

"You asked to speak to me?" Peter says. She nodded.

"Do you know why you are here?"

"Well the old man have me…" Peter started.

"I asked the question do you know why you are here?" She interrupted. Peter shakes his head. "You have always been on our radar here, since you were born. You have always had your 'spiderman' powers yes?" Peter nodded. "Well those powers were just the beginning of the ones you have now. You were too young to develop them before and they hadn't matured inside of you."

"What is this power I have then?"

"Peter you are the first to ever have this power so we don't know much about it," she says. Peter sighs and looks down to the floor.

"But we do know how to help you control it, wield it and become an immortal," Peter looks up instantly.

"What? I don't want to be immortal. I never asked for this! I just want to be normal!" Peter shouted. He got up and started walking to the door.

"I know how you feel," she says. He stops and turns around.

"My master betrayed me when I was little. He was a great aspiration for everyone. But he turned power- hungry man. He started recruiting people not because he loved them because they were powerful. He was draining them. He told me to leave for a while as he didn't want me to see what was going on. By that stage I was a young woman and more powerful then him. While I was at this other place someone came up to me and told me what he was doing. I didn't want to believe it but when he tried to do it to me I… I killed him," She says softly. Peter moves back towards her. Quickly, she puts the pipe in her mouth to hide any tears.

"I'm sorry," Peter says.

"Don't be, it was decades ago. Anyways, I built this place to teach people how to control their powers and where they can express themselves freely and that it what I hope will do for you. Fury told me you would be tough."

"You know Nick Fury?"

"Of course boy, you didn't think that he lead you to that old man accidently. HA! Tomorrow Peter I will start to train you." Peter remained silent. "You don't speak?" she asks. Peter wants to go back to his friends and save them but he also wants to find out more about this place.

"Ok. I will"


	10. Chapter 10

PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE HEARING YOUR COMMENTS!

"Your Power Peter, at the moment is influenced by your emotions. Once you have control of your emotions and how the power reacts then you will be able to use it without fear. So your training today is for you to sit." She says as she paces around Peter. He looks up at her.

"Sit? How will that help me?" he questions. She walks towards him and places her hands on his shoulder before pressing hard on them. Peter slowly sits down. She moves his legs into a folded position then places his hands together in prayer.

"You will sit until you hear the ghaul. It is a ghost that shows us something. Once you get past that your mind is at peace. It will come to you when you have found your place and mind. You will tell me what they say and what they show us." She nods before leaving. Peter closes his eyes and waits. And waits, and waits. Seconds turn to minutes which turn to hours. _Buzzz!_ A bee flew near his ear. Peter twitched but didn't opened his eyes. The night owl howls its song in the endless sky while the fogs in the pond reply back with a low rumble. Peter starts to wave away the bee. The sounds of the nature echo in his ears.

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T DO IT!" He shouted. He walked out in rage before jumping on his bed and putting the pillow on his head.

"Peter?" said the young girl who had escorted him to the bathing chambers. Her name was Jasmine. "I heard you shout. Just wanted to make sure you were ok," she asks. Her calm voice is nice and relaxing. She looks like a star under the sky. "Was Jueda making you look for the ghaul?" He nods. "The last person she made look for that found it in three months then never came back."

"Was there anyone who was done it that is still here?"

"Yes, quite a few. There is someone called Constance. She lives a few blocks down."

"Thanks Jasmine." Peter walks out he looks at the name above each door. He finally comes across a Constantine. He knocks on the door and hollers her name. Nobody answers. He opens the door.

"Hello?" There was nobody there. He went outside. An old lady was sitting on a rocking chair.

"Sorry, I was looking for a Constantine."

"That's me," she says. " I know what you think. How can she be a warrior if she barely see what's in front of here ay? Well I may be old but I still got a spring in my step. Come sit child. Gosh your young." Peter smiled.

"I want to know how you the ghaul." She looks up at him.

"That was a long time ago. I… I… Well kid it is not what you expect. It is the worst and the best. No in between. If the ghaul likes them it will forever be with you if not the worst case scenario, kill you. None of these has ever happened though. You have to be mentally prepared and be as calm as you can be to find it. The ghaul has a carrier. It comes in the form of what best suits the person."

"How can you achieve that?"

"Kid there is no tips. Just find someplace that pleases you. Here I will give you something, do you like boats, fields or animals?"

"I like animals,"

"Go to the peppercorn field. There is a cave at the end. Go through it. There you might find your plac to find peace." Peter nodded and thanked the kind lady.

"Jasmine do you know where the Peppercorn field is?" She nods and takes him by the hand there. He is a bit wary as she touches his hand, he wasn't expecting it but he didn't say anything. She led him to a vast field filled with flowers and wild growing grass. The wind blows softly against the flowers as they bow for it. The cave fell into sight.

"Are you sure it is this cave?" asks Peter as they peer in. The night away any light.

"Shall we come back in the morning?"

"No, I can do it. Maybe I can light my hand or something like that,"

"I will maybe try to make a fire."

"Do you think I can't do it?" he asks.

"Have you done it before?"

"Well I… Sometimes… Not purposefully, no" She nods. Peter looks back at the cave how hard can it be? He tries for what feels like a century. The moon starts to move towards the end of the earth and the world starts to wake up. Peter clutches his hand.

"COME ON!" He collapses on the floor listlessly. "NO POINT!" He lies on the ground. The stars that are fading away are comforting. His hand slides to the floor. The moon shines brighter then anything in the sky. Peter relaxed into the earth. He felt a warm sensation in his hand. It was a bright red colour with shades of purple and yellow.

"Jasmine I did it!" He runs to her but only to find her asleep. He nudges her awake." Go back and rest" She doesn't argue and leaves. Peter creeps further in. And further. Right to the end.

"What?" He cries. He sits on the floor and looks at the dead end in front of him. He swings his head back and moans. He gets up again and places his hand on the wall and rests his head. Then a loud noise came inside the walls. Peter moved back. It was opening. The cave wall was sliding back to reveal a paradise. The sun crept in through the gaps. A group of strong horses eat the grass in the centre while the birds are twice the size of Peter flying through the sky. Peter lies down to absorb this amazing place. It truly was paradise. He lay in the position Jueda had told him to. After a few minutes he heard something come towards him. He opened his eyes before standing up in awe. It was a noble white horse with a horn in the middle of its head. Its mane was long and thick and neatly placed. It was a lot bigger than the other horses but there was something else about it that the other horses did not have. Wings. Its elegant wings was covered with soft white feathers.

"Hello," Peter said. It bowed before Peter. He chuckled. He touched its horn but he wished he never had.

He landed in a room. The horse must have the spirit of the ghaul. Someone walks forward. MJ! Peter runs towards her and embraces her. He is about to tell her everything but she speaks first.

"I don't like, I don't love you, I hate you!" Peter moved back. His eyes opened with fear. "HA! You actually thought I loved you! You are a horrible wretch! Why would anyone be friends or love someone like you?" Peter is started and his heart Is melting by the minute. She carries on talking to him.

"I HATE YOU!" She shouted.  
"MJ please stop!" Peter begged. He ran away from her in tears. He fell in an endless hole. Many people he knew came to him when he was falling. They were laughing at him.

"STOP!" He shouted. He lands on the floor with a thump.

"Peter," says a voice behind him. He scrambles up. Tony.

"I never cared for you Peter. You are just a toy for me. An experiment toy. Poor poor Peter. You don't deserve anyone's love! Ready to go to the detention centre?" He laughed. Peter crouched down in fear.

"STOP!" He screamed. As he said that everyone he knew was shouting at him. He span around. His eyes locked onto Tony. He was saying nothing but smiling. Peter put his hands over his ears. The screams ended. Tears streamed down his face.

"Peter," said a voice in front of him. Not again. It was Tony.

"Are you going to saying horrible things to me?" Peter whimpered.

"I would never. I love you Peter always have." Tony lay a hand round him. Peter snuffled and didn't look at Tony.

"You know what was the best thing I ever did?" Peter shook his head. "Adopting you," he says.

"You are my father?"

"I am now kiddo. And you are my son. And I couldn't be prouder."

"But what about all that detention centre thingy?" Peter asked.

"Please don't speak about it. I know what I did was wrong but I love you, son." That last word filled Peter with Joy and he embraced Tony.

"HUH?" He said. He was back in the field. The horses horn had gone and it just had a black star on his head.

"Thank you for showing me that!" Peter turned away and started walking back into the cave. He heard hooves running after him.

"I'm sorry you have to stay here. I can't look after you!" The horse just snorted and walked into the cave. Peter could tell who was boss. It was day outside so light flooded into the cave. Jueda was waiting outside.

"Did you find out what the ghaul does?"

"It shows you your fears and hopes." She nods.

"And I see you are the one to be leading its spirit. What will you call her?"

"How about desert orchid? Orchid for short?" The horse nods in agreement. They both chuckle. Peter was glad he stayed. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad? But he couldn't imagine what MJ Is going through. In the wind he cans sometimes hear her screams and cries.


	11. Chapter 11

PLEASE REVIEW!

(A FEW WEEKS LATER)

"Peter pay attention!" shouted Jueda. Peter was trying to lift all the objects in the room but he couldn't lift Jueda. She was deliberately holding herself down. Everything started to shake but then collapsed on the floor.

"I can't!" Peter wheezed. He collapsed on the floor.

"We will try again tomorrow," she says. Peter nods and walks out. As he walks to his room an older girl walks up to him. He recognised her. It was Athena. She chose her name from the god of wisdom. She was a spiteful person and feared amongst people. She was one of the best fighters and wanted it to stay that way.

"I saw your performance. What did you think of it?" She asks.

"I thought it was…" He got cut off.

"Terrible. I thought so. Jueda says you are the most powerful but I really doubt it. How about a challenge Peter?"

"Athena leave him alone!" said Jasmine. She had overheard the conversation.

"That's right. Run to your girlfriend. I reckon I could beat you in a blink of an eye." Peter remained calm and just watched her go.

"Thanks Jasmine," he says. She is holding his hand again. "I should really go," he quickly said. She had not time to reply to Peter's relief. He ran to the Peppercorn field where he left Orchid. He hollered her name and she came galloping towards him. His hand rested gently on her head. At times like this Peter forgets all his worries, all his horrible memories.

"I heard you accepted a challenge," said Jueda behind him.

"I didn't!"

"Well Athena is spreading the word that you are going to challenge her to fight a ghaul."

"I will never fight Orchid," Peter said.

"No this is different. This one only shows your fear and you have to kill it." Peter gulped down.

"I have to do it don't i?"

"Prove her right. Stand up to bullies. It is soon. Come if you want." Jueda leaves him alone. Peter looks back at orchid.

"Hey girl. You know I know how to ride. Maybe you could help me?" Peter asked. She neighed and placed her head on his head in a protective way.

"Come on!" He said. Just as he was about to run he looked back. Orchid was changing. Her white hair was now gold. Her wings disappeared and her teeth grew into shards blades. She was a lion.

"You can change shape? Cool." Orchid did not know she could do this and pranced around happily around Peter before running with the wilderness to the arena. They never noticed two people watching. Jueda and her trusted advisor, Tristan.

"Did you see that?" he asked. Jueda nodded.

"As his powers develop so does his ghaul but I fear for him in this challenge."

"He shouldn't be doing this. You should be showing him that letter. Has he not seen it yet?" Tristan asked.

"That letter is to me not Peter."

"But Tony knows he is here. They will come after him."

"HUSH! Don't mention this again." He nods and bows before leaving her.

(AT THE ARENA)

Peter quickly ties his armour to his body. His blade rings in his ears as he swings it around. Desert Orchid lies patiently in the room with him. Peters heart is going fast. Who knows what's out there?

"Hey squirt! I am going first. Want to put in as much fear in you as possible. If you know what's good for you, you will quit right?" Peter looks down at the floor. "Anyways here is our dragons," Peter looks confused as he leads him out. She shows him her dragon. It is thin with a long body and razors on its tail. At the moment it is asleep. As it breathes in smoke flares out its nostril. Peter whinces.

"This is your dragon!" Peter's eyes filled with fear. Bright blue flames tear out of its mouth. It rattles against its chains and roars in rage. It's body is scaled with sharp spikes and it has a muscular body. Peter doesn't make a sound.

"These dragons contain a ghaul. Aim is to kill it. They will change after 5 min into the ghaul so you have that time to try and kill it. Look here Peter. You owe me. They were going to put you against the biggest of them all. Ten times the size of that dragon there. So what do you say?"

"Thanks?" She nods and smiles slyly at him before walking off. He rubs his head. Sweat is pouring of him. He looks back up at his dragon. This is going to be hell.

"This challenge will be Peter VS Athena."

They call on Athena and its dragon. Its roar fills the stage. Everyone cheers her name. She activates her shield and brings out her sword. The crowd is silent. The dragon swings its almighty tail at her. She jumps and climbs its tail. She is thrown viciously across he arena. Peter can't watch. She lunges at its tail again. This time she climbs on it and is now on the body. She plunges the sword deep in the dragons back. It roars in pain as she jumps down. It crashes to the floor. She looks into its eyes. It has almost been 5 min. She slashed its head with her sword and kills it. The crowd goes wild. Peter glances at Orchid. Even she seems scared.

"Peter please enter the arena!" The crowd started to cheer but not as loud as Athena's, some booed Peter. He caught Jueda's eye as he walked on. He was riding on Orchid. He could sense the dragon moving closer from its cell as the gates opened. He clung onto the reins. The audience went dead. The only noise you could hear was Peter's shallow breath. Abruptly, it roared so loudly it could scare away thunder clouds. Peter fell from the force of it. The audience laughed and booed. The dragon was coming quickly. He jumped back on Orchid and raced away from the dragon. He jumped of her and they hide behind a massive rock.

"Stay here," Peter whispered to Orchid. The dragon looked around the arena. It sniffed the air. He could smell Peter. Peter was climbing on the wall quietly. The dragon hadn't noticed yet. He could easily jump on it but that was Athena's style, not his. He shot a web from out of his wrist as he ran around it. It roared in rage. As Peter kept shooting webs at it, it kept breaking them. Jueda looked at her watch. At this rate he would be here forever. After 5 minutes Peter had finally managed to keep it down. He stood at the front of it ready to kill it but he looked in its eyes. He lowered the sword. The dragon was changing, the ghaul was coming out. The crowd cheered the word 'kill'!. Then they stopped. The dragon had transformed into MJ. She looked at him with fear.

"You aren't going to kill me Peter? Are you?" She asked fearfully. Peter took a step forward. He so wanted to touch her and give her a hug. He kept moving forward.

"Come Peter. I love you so much. Please kiss me!" she whined. Peter stopped. This isn't real. He had to kill her. He looked back up. She had changed but was still MJ. She was crouching on the floor in tears.

"I am frightened Peter! Please help me!" No matter how much it whined it wasn't convincing Peter until it changed again. This time she looked confident.

"I never loved you Peter!" she shouted. Peter stopped. "YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME!" She shouted. He dropped the sword. It smiled. Orchid was watching from behind. She looked up at Jueda who nodded. Orchid started moving forward.

"I DON'T LOVE YOU! TONY DOESN'T LOVE YOU! THE WORLD FEARS YOU!" Peter was frozen. The ghaul was moving forward to kill him. It knew Peter was frozen in not fear but heartbreak. Suddenly, it changed into a dragon and started running at Peter. Peter wanted to die. Then Orchid stepped between them. She had changed into a lion but much bigger than any normal one. Orchid roared ten times louder than the dragon. The ghaul stopped. The crowd was shivering from Orchids Roar. Peter was still staring at the ghaul. The dragon moved backwards into its cage. Orchid turned to Peter. His eyes were blood shot. He walked off the stage with her. The audience booed but some remained quiet.

(AT PETERS ROOM)

Orchid had changed into a small cat and sat on Peter's bed with him. He read his book as telly wasn't allowed. But he couldn't concentrate. Athena walked in.

"I hate you!" She said quietly. "All everyone can talk about is your… PET! Why aren't they talking about me? You will regret this Parker!" she said. Peter paid her no attention and just stroked Orchid. She purred. Peter turned out the light in hope to get a good rest. Orchid climbed on top of them and they slept peacefully or so they thought.

(FEW HOURS LATER)

"Help somebody!" Someone shouted.

"Who let it out?" shouted another. People were screaming ad running outside. Peter opened his eyes. Orchid got off his bed. Peter opened the door. People were running everywhere. He saw Jasmine.

"What's happening?"

"The Blizzard is out."

"What's that?" Another person was running towards us with swords. Jasmine pushed him into his room and locked the door.

"It is a type of ghaul. The alpha. Nobody has ever managed to contain it apart from Jeda but she multiple tries. It has already killed 5 people from showing them their nightmares."

"What so different about that compared to the rest?" Peter asks.

"One it is massive. Almost as big as the mountains. It can speak. It can… It can kill people. It has the power to control your mind by using microscopic parts of the body in your brain. They then start eating it. You get delusional. Then they spread and eat you in to out. I have seen it before. I can't see it again."

"Why is it more dangerous that it can speak?"

"It can disguise itself as one of us. When in capture it would turn human and try to persuade Jeuda to let it go. So you can the blizzard." Jasmine says. "I need your help. The person who it killed was dear to me and I need your help destroying it."

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because your my only friend." She said quietly. Peter sighed.

"Where would it go?"

"It would attack on the coldest part of this place. The south of the building. It loves the cold, it grows stronger. I need to tell you something though. It goes for the strongest most powerful person so be careful."

They grab their swords and Orchid runs after them. Peter can't help but wonder how it got out. However, he remembers Athena's words _'YOU WILL REGRET THIS'._ He brushed the thought away quickly. Then there is an almighty roar which shakes the building causing everyone to fall.

"Is that its roar?" Jasmine nods. If Peter couldn't defeat the dragon ghaul how was he going to kill this one?


	12. Chapter 12

PLEASE REVIEW! 

"How am I going to beat it? I haven't even seen it and I am shivering with fear!" Peter says as they run to the south of Jueda's home.

"Peter I am going to go to the armoury you go ahead."

"You sure?" She nodded. Peter had hoped she wasn't.

"Here take Orchid. You will get there quicker." She agreed. He watched them both go down the path.

(AT THE ARMOURY)

Jasmine looked carefully for one of the shields. She just needed that. Suddenly, the door opened and many people piled in.

"I didn't do it! I swear!" Athena said. Jasmine heard this.

"Hey Athena! I know you did! Peter told me he was going to regret this so I think you deliberately did it!"

"The evidence is piling against you," Thomas said. He was the leader of martial arts. Jueda and Tristan came in as well as her guards.

"Thomas I will know go out to the… Jasmine? Where is Peter?"

"He is…um… going to face the blizzard," she said.

"Oh my word! What have you done!" She faced her guards. "He knew Peter would go after it," she whispered to her guards.

"Jueda, Athena is responsible for this!" Thomas said. Everyone nodded.

"No she isn't" "Jasmine come here" Jasmine went over and she asked everyone to go to thte back.

"NO!" said Thomas. "We want to know who did this!"

"We have to help Peter first!" Jasmine said.

"Then we are all coming with you!" Thomas said. Everyone stood behind him.

"I never told you this but the blizzard had a master. If the blizzard controls you the master controls you. He controls the Blizzard as well as what the Blizzard control. I know who did this. Tony Stark." They all headed out. Many people joined them on the way.

(SOUTH OF THE BUILDING)

"Come get me Blizzard!" Shouted Peter. He saw some people running towards him. "JASMINE!" He waved. Jueda was there. Suddenly, they stopped walking.

"What's happening?" asked Jasmine as she tried to move. Her legs wouldn't even lift up.

"We must have trodden on a statue potion. Don't worry it will go soon." Peter rushed towards them. Jueda hollered his name.

"Peter I need you to face this. You have to be brave." Peter didn't believe. Everyone was now frozen and watching him.

"I can't. I'm not strong enough. I can't control it yet!" Peter said desperately.

"Yes you can!" Peter was just about to argue when a huge roar came from behind. It was so loud it shook the mountain. Peter turned around. His legs trembled. The ghaul was in the shape of a dragon. It was so big then it towered above them even though the building was on the mountain. It had two massive horns sticking out of its head. The dragons teeth were so big they were sticking out of its mouth, they shone in the moonlight so you could see how razor sharp they were. Peter walked a few paces forward.

"If you are Peter Parker walk forward now!" it said. It wasn't even shouting yet it still made Peter wobble as the earth shook. He crept closer.

"Leave this place!" Shouted Peter. That took a lot of effort. The dragon laughed.

"You caused this! You ran away remember?" Peter froze.

"How did you know that?" Peter asked. The ghaul tipped its head forward and revealed a person. Tony. The avengers then all landed next to him. Peter pinched himself. This was no dream.

"Peter dear. You really didn't think I knew you wouldn't come to this place. So predictable. Now come here. Now!" Peter's body walked towards him. He wasn't in control. The blizzard must have infected him. He stood directly in front of Tony. He was pertified.

"Don't do this," he said so quietly.

"Peter do you know how good the Blizzard is? We are all immortal! That's right being the master to it comes with certain peaks. So now you will be mine for eternity." He stroked Peter's face. Peter moved his head away. "And you still dislike me?" Tony chuckled. "You see Peter the Blizzard can't hold on for long on you so you need to come on your own but I knew you were never gonna do that. I really hoped it wouldn't get to this." Strange arrived and carried MJ with him. She was placed on her knees with the back of her shirt open.

"Every hour that you refuse to come with me MJ will receive five electrical shocks." Tony nodded. Strange pulled out some kind of weapon that had an electrical pulse run through the middle. He moved it to MJs skin. Her body zapped and she cried in pain. He did this 5 times. Peter couldn't look. They walked away from him. Tony walked towards Jeuda. She now realised they were all infected. There was no statue potion.

"Follow me," he said. Jueda obeyed and she followed him to her sanctuary room. MJ looked across at Peter and gave him a weak smile. He smiled at her as well. He had to get out of this.

(JUEDA'S SANCTUARY ROOM0

"So you saw my letter then?" She nodded. "I am sure you have figured out that Peter is something else isn't he?"

"Yes. He is far greater then you will ever be. The blizzard won't be able to hold him for long."

"Yes but his feelings for MJ are strong."

"You are a monster. You are not the man I once loved." She said.

"You never loved me! But that is in the past."

"Why are you doing this? Why did you change? Why are you doing this to Peter?"

"The world was getting scared of Peter's growing power. I thought by discipline he would keep it control"

"Yeah? Well that didn't work," Tony grabbed her by the shoudlers.

"I love Peter. I want to protect him!"

"There's the man I know! But then you do the worst things to him though!" She hissed.

"I am not that man. Peter could show a new evolution of science. He is MINE!" He snarled. "But that is not what I want to know. Tell me about his new power he developed."

"I don't know about it! It has never happened before!"

"LIES!" He shouted.

"I swear I don't know!" Rocky walked in.

"Sir it has been another hour." Tony walks out with Jueda. He leads her by the arm.

"You don't want to hurt her again!" She said. Tony ignored, instead he clutched her arm so tightly her eyes started to water as it became red and inflamed. He shoved Jueda to a guard before walking to Peter.

"So Pete what have you decided?" Peter ignored him. Rocky walked over with the electric gun. He held it to MJ over and over again. She screamed twice as loud. Tony was losing his patience.

"OK. Peter here is the new deal. I am going to teach you a lesson. I know from watching you, you hate ghauls so know I want you to face the blizzard." Peter looked at Tony with fear and then back again at the ghaul. Tony was walking away from them. Strange cast a protective shield over them. The others like Jasmine had no shield. Tony released the dragon from his control.

"So then Peter let's play some games." He was about to snatch Peter up but Peter dodged and used his webs and flew into one of the buildings.

"Hide and seek? If this makes you feel better I have decided to not turn into ghaul because I want to tear you to pieces." Peter's breath was hard and fast. "Fine then don't come out. I have a feast laid out for me." He moved forward to Peter's friends. He climbed out of the building and landed in front of him.

"Don't hurt my friends!" Peter shouted but the blizzard just laughed. Peter got out his sword bravely.

"Oh what's this? A sword?" The dragon pinched his finders round the sword and turned it to dust.

"USE YOUR POWERS PETER!" Jueda shouted she was silenced by Tony. Peter was now more scared. The dragons used his fire and aimed at Peter. Luckily, Peter was quick and small.

"All right youngling. How about some fun? Every time you dodge I hurt your precious MJ. He picked her up with his massive hands and started to squeeze then released. His other hand came crashing down on Peter not hard enough to kill him but hard enough to hurt. Peter cried and screamed. Blood oozed from the side of his head. His arm was swelling up. Another hand came pelting on him. MJ screamed to let him go. Peter cried in agony. Jeuda ran up to Tony but was soon seized by the guards.

"How can you do this? STOP IT TONY! LOOK WHAT YOU ARE DOING TO PETER!" After a few more hits he finally saw Peter. God he looked awful.

"Stop!" Tony said. He ran over to Peter who was drowning in blood. "Will you come with me?" Peter slowly shook his head. Tony was infuriated. He walked away and let Blizzard carry on. Blizzard let go of MJ and grabbed Peter and laid him down in his palm.

"Just like squashing a bug." He started to close his palms. Tony reacted immediately.

"STOP!" But Blizzard was too powerful now. He was squashing Peter. MJ screamed. Tony commanded him to stop. A light was coming from Blizzards hand. It grew brighter and brighter. Suddenly, Blizzards hand was cut into pieces. Peter stood there. He started to levitate and his eyes had turned completely black while his body was glowing brightly. Everyone watched in awe. Abruptly, a dark thunder cloud grew above them. Thunder rumbled loudly and lightning struck the mountains. Jueda smiled proudly. Blizzard ran forward to attack him but out of Peter shone a bright light that came rushing towards the dragon. It continued to grow into what looked like a purple- red sand storm. The light was so bright everyone looked away. Then it was gone. All of Jueda's pupils had disappeared along with her and MJ. Tony looked around. He bellowed Peter's name into the atmosphere.


	13. Chapter 13

PLEASE REVIEW!

SUMMARY: Peter can't contain his powers. He makes some of the biggest decisions of his life.

"What? Where are we?" asked Tristan.

"I believe Peter has taken us to his sanctuary place. Where he met Orchid." Jueda explained. Tristan nodded. Everyone was getting up from the floor. Jueda explained where they were. Peter was not in sight. They organised a search team to go look for him while the rest were to make houses and shelter.

"Jueda? You do know who told Tony we were there?"

"Athena!" she shouted. Athena came rushing up to her but looked really scared. "You know what you have done and…" Athena tried to defend herself but Jueda took no notice. "If you dedicate your life to helping others and remaining loyal AND not letting your jealousy get in the way AND if you apologise with Peter then you can stay. That's all." Athena said nothing and walked off.

"MJ?" Jueda asked. She ran over to her. MJ was still lying on the floor unconscious. She was shivering as well. Jueda used her powers to bend the trees and create something that looked like a nest but was covered with leaves. She took off her big cloak and gave it to MJ.

"Tristan keep watch. I am going to help find Peter."

(IN THE FOREST)

"Peter?" Athena hollered. She was furious that she had to apologise, maybe she wouldn't. She would just say she did. There was a rustle in the bush in front of her. She crept forward. It was just a rabbit. She walked forward, past the bush until she could see something glowing. She got out her sword. The glow was turning into a shape of a boy. Peter. He was lying on his side facing the river. Maybe she could kill him. No! That is too violent! But she would have a place back as the best student. She moved closer and closer. Peter had not moved. She was now right in front of him. She was about to strike a fatal blow but Peter turned over and held the blade in his hand. She pushed down on the sword. The sword was now disappearing in her hand and was turned to dust. She looked back up at Peter. He had got up and looked like he was in an attacking position. He moved closer to Athena. She couldn't move, it was if her whole body was glued down.

"Peter what are you doing? Please let's be rational here?" she pleaded. His eyes were pitch black. Shivers went down her spine but Peter couldn't care.

"You brought him there. You risked the lives of everyone. He hurt MJ because of you!" he hissed. His voice was not normal; it was like a snake. He clutched her shoulder. She lifted her head in pain. He was slowly draining her. Light passed through her veins. She shivered and shuddered.

"PETER!" Jueda shouted. She ran up to him in shock. "LET GO!" She tried to pull Peter away from Athena. Athena moaned and tears flooded her face. She then collapsed on the ground and disappeared into dust. She was dead.

"Peter what have you done?"


	14. Chapter 14

SUMMARY: Peter is consumed by what he has done and starts to believe he is a monster. Maybe someone can help him.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT AS IT KEEPS ME GOING. IT IS ALSO HARD TO RIGHT UE TO A MASS AMOUNT OF WORK SO REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS HELPFUL! THANKS!**

Previously

"Peter what have you done?"

…..

Peter stares at the pile of ashes on the floor. He doesn't flinch, doesn't scream, doesn't move. Juda walks up to him and grabs him by the arm and shakes him awake. Peter gasps and steps away from Jueda. He looks from her to Athena's ashes. He shakes, his heart flutters like mad and his mouth is as dry as a desert. Tears pour out of his eyes but they weren't normal human tears. They were pitch black and drained down his face. Jueda carefully stepped forward. Peter looked back at her.

"STOP! DON'T COME NEAR ME!" He shouted.

"Peter please I can help you."

"No you can't!" She took a step forward. Accidently, light shot out of Peter's hand. She used her powers and destroyed it before it reached her. Peter's hand were glowing but it was different this time. It only glowed in his veins and sparks of his power flew off his hands. He held his hands together.

"You can't help this," Peter whispered. Jueda had moved close to him. She touched his shoulders and embraced him in a hug.

"Together we will," she says. There was a rustle behind them.

"Jueda we can't find Ath…" Started one of the soldiers. He stopped as he saw the pile of dust on the floor. He gasped. "What happened? Did you? Did Peter kill someone? Was it Athena?" This particular soldier could see the past and instantly saw what Peter did to Athena. He screamed and ran away while calling Peter a monster. Peter's anxiety grew and his hand started sparking even more.

"Peter! Listen to me! Get orchid and RUN!"

"Where can I go?"

"Go to this place!" She handed him an address he had never seen before. "Find someone called Jessica and James! They know about you. They might help you better than I ever can. And Peter never forget what I told you! All my teachings! RUN! RUN!" She shouted. Peter ran back through the endless crowd of trees. A mob formed behind him. They shouted his name and threw spears but Peter was quick. He hollered Orchids name. She came running next to him. He clambered on. Her magnificent wings spread and lifted them in the air. Peter turned around to see all his friends shouting his name and throwing spears at him. He saw Jasmine holding MJ's hand. He saw her smile so weekly. He couldn't watch her.

(A FEW HOURS LATER)

Peter lay resting on Orchids back. They had flown over towns, over capitals and maybe a country.

"Orchid how do you know where you are going?" She snorted. Why was he talking to a horse? Maybe she had been there before. Orchid started to come towards the ground. She landed in a gallop and eased into a trot. She led me through the town. It was packed with people. There houses were made of clay. This place looked something made in ancient Egypt. People wore rich clothes while others wore a plain dress with a belt around the waist. Peter got off Orchid as there were many banners. He didn't hold Orchid. He followed her. Many people went up to Peter persuading him to buy their stuff. Orchid came across a farm further away from the city. She looked in the barn. A man and a woman stood there.

"Excuse me are you Jessica and James? Jueda told me to come here. My names Peter." James stepped forward.

"She told us you would come if you could no longer stay there. Is that right?"

"Yes." Peter says. Jessica steps forward.

"Then we welcome you with open arms." Peter smiles. He kept his hands hidden but she went to hug him. He noticed it was gone. James shook his hand and greeted him. Peter had never seen such kind people.

"We were once students of Jueda. James is a shape shifter and I can fly and make force fields. Unfortunately, we cannot teach you how to use your powers but you can stay here if you help round the farm." Peter nodded.

"Peter you go and explore the fields with your horse. It is nice weather. There are some amazing views," said James. Peter thanked them and walked with Orchid next to him across the fields. They came across an isolated tree. Orchid went to graze and lie on the grass while Peter sat under the tree. He put his hands in his pockets and felt something. He pulled out a letter. It was addressed to him in Tony's handwriting. He looked at it. Orchid came over and sat next to him she let Peter place his head on her. Peter was still clutching the letter. He was sweating about whether to open it or not. He looked back at Orchid and then to the fields. He decided not to. Maybe he could get used to this life of being free.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY!

(AT THE AVENGERS TOWER)

"So what are you going to do now Tony?" asked Thor. Tony sits quietly in a chair with his laptop in his lap while smoking.

"Tony?" asked Thor again. "How will you find them now?"

"You believe that a genius like me wouldn't put a tracker on one of them. HA! I have got it now. Peter should be with them." Tony laughed.

"Tony we need to talk."

"You are," smartly replied Tony. He span around to face them. "Speak then!"

"We believe what you are doing to Peter is wrong. This is not love by chasing him, forcing him to stay here! You imprisoned him and treated him like an animal! Tony you even experimented on him. You've changed and we all want the old you back. So we aren't coming with you to find Peter!" said Bruce. The others nodded in agreement.

"You know what happens when you kill a ghaul that has a master?" Nobody replied. "Well I gain that power. So I can now control you!" They all tried to run away in horror but they were too slow. They turned around like zombies to face Tony. He smiled wickedly.

"So who wants to come with me?" he asks. They all agree. Steve watches in dismay from outside. He has to get to Peter and fast. Tony leaves his laptop on the desk to get ready to leave. Steve slips in.

"I'm coming Peter."

(PETER'S SANCTUARY PLACE)

Captain America's ship landed swiftly. Jueda looked up to see the AVENGERS symbol. Others around her started to become wary of what was going on. Steve stepped out.

"Afternoon Captain. I know why you have come. Peter is not here."

"I came to warn him."

"I know." She said. She also gave him the address quietly. "Keep this safe," she whispered.

"WELL, WELL, WELL! LOOK WHAT WE HAVE HERE!" Said a voice. The ship suddenly blew up onto a million pieces. Flames erupted everywhere and a man rose in the middle of them.

"Tony? How are you here?"

"You think I would just leave the laptop out. No, I had to let you take the bait to get more information." Tony grinned. Steve stood in front of Jueda. Behind his back he handed her the piece of paper.

"Give me his location." Tony took hold of Steve's mind. Steve placed his hands out to reveal nothing. Tony could see that Jueda had it now.

"Give it to me!" Tony roared. He tried to get into her head but she was too strong.

"You can't beat me!" she replied.

"No but your friends can." Tony took hold of everyone's mind. They all started charging at Jueda. She closed her eyes. All her friends now brainwashed. It was going to be the fight of her life.

(ON THE FARM)

Peter finally finished brushing all the horses.

"Peter would you like to have dinner with us?"

"Are you sure? I could just go to the café in town."

"No please. We would be delighted to have you."

"Thanks. I still need to get some oats for the horses then I will come." James smiled and walked off. Peter saddled up Orchid and rode into town. He tied Orchid just outside the town. As he ventured through he felt that something was following him.

"Young man would you like to buy some Jewels?" Peter shook his head but saw something moving in the distance. It looked like Thomas. He started walking quicker and quicker. He turned a corner only to be thrown into the wall. Thomas was pressing a knife to his throat.

"You killed Athena. One of our own. I hate traitors!" Peter kicked him forcefully in the stomach. He pulled back. Peter instantly scrambled out his reach. Thomas jumped back on him. Peter banged into the walls trying to shake him off. Everyone was watching. Peter got a fleeting glimpse of his hands. They were sparking again.

"Thomas stop please!" Petr begged him but Thomas would not. He drew a knife at Peter and lunged towards him only to receive a massive power blast from Peter sending crashing against the wall. Peter looked around. Everyone looked in fear at him. His heart stopped. He ran. He ran so fast. Hastily, he went down a dark alleyway and stayed there. Hundreds of people were looking for him. When it was dark Peter came out slowly. Quickly, he untied Orchid and galloped back to the farm. James waited for him.

"Peter thank god you are alright! Something happened at the town and someone got hurt. I hoped it wasn't you. Peter are you alright? Hang on let me see… Oh my god your hands!" Peter immediately shielded them. Jessica came running out but this time with a baby. Peter had not known they had a child.

"Jessica don't come any further!"

"Peter? What's going on?" She looked across at both of them. James turned to face Peter again.

"Was it you? Did you hurt that man?"

"I… I didn't mean to!"  
"We never asked you but why did you come here? What did you do to run away?"

"I…I"

"MURDERED SOMEONE!" Shouted a voice behind Peter. Thomas lumbered behind them. "He liked someone!" Jessica and James gasped.

"Peter is this true?" Tears flooded Peter's face. "Oh my! You came here and never thought to tell us. So we have been harbouring a murderer. How could you Peter? We even have a child! LEAVE!" James shouted.

"I didn't know! I'm sorry! Please don't do this!"

(PETER'S SANCTAURY PLACE)

"Now what will you do?" asked Jasmine. The only one apart from Jueda who resisted Tony's mind control.

"She is gone. Peter is gone." Tony was about to Reply but he stops. Black clouds had filled the atmosphere. Massive lightning bolts crash down, rain cascades down and thunder bellows through the air.

"This is no ordinary storm!" Tony said.

(ON THE FARM)

Huge black clouds blocked out the sun. Peter cried and cried as they called him a monster. Lightning struck the barn causing it to turn up in flames. Peter ran away from them. He wailed through the storm. You could hear Peter's cry in the storm. His powers were creating this storm. Orchid galloped after him. He ran to the tree on the field and collapsed on the floor and cried. Orchid licked him. He looked up. He felt the letter in his pocket and threw it out. He never knew that inside was a device that Peter could activate and Tony would appear in front of him. It lands against a rock turning it on.

"ORCHID STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY!" Orchid stared at him. "No wait Orchid!" Orchid was long again. Peter watched as she flew away. Inside, Peter's heart had completely broken. He wanted to die. He curled himself up and wept. A light appears and a man stepped out. Peter was oblivious to this. The man was Tony.


	16. Chapter 16

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT.

Peter clutched his knees. A hand went to his shoulder. He looked up through his teary eyes. Tony was standing there. Tony bent down to face Peter at eye level. Peter's eyes were bloodshot and watery. Peter couldn't speak and didn't move. Tony held his hand.

"You alright Peter?" Peter didn't respond. "Why are you crying?"  
"I… hurt someone," Peter says quietly. Tony rubs his arm affectionately before Peter embraced him in a hug. They stood up.

"I will help you." Peter smiled. He sounded like the old Tony again. But then he said "If you come back." Peter took a step back. He moved back against the tree.

"Why are you saying this? I am not your prisoner!" shouts Peter. Tony looks taken back. Peter takes one step back and at the same time Tony activates his suit. Peter's eye grew large and his heart started to race. He tried to run but out of the blue portals appeared. The AVENGERS stepped out as well as his old team and his friends. He looked around. They were all under Tony's control.

"THERE'S NO ESCAPE! COME BACK NOW!" Tony ordered.

"Tony please I don't want to hurt you!" Peter shouted. He could feel his powers running violently through his body. Tony started stepping forward. There was no portals on Peter's left but they could easily block him but he had to try. He started running but a portal did appear but Jueda stepped out.

"Tony stop! You are not helping!" She shouted. Tony's temper rose. He fired one of his bullets and Jueda and hit her on the shoulder. She doubled over and fell to the ground. The sky now had a massive ring of darkness. The wind howled above them, rain crashed down, thunder roared across the sky and lightning lit up the sky.

"You belong to me Peter!" Tony shouted. Peter took a few paces back. He felt scared.

"You can't escape!" Tony bellowed.

"Stop Tony please!" Peter mumbled. He was too frightened to shout. Tears streamed down his face but they were not normal tears they were black and fell from his eyes like waterfalls down his face.

"Tony stop!" Jueda shouted. She was trying to get up.

"I NEVER LOVED YOU!" Shouted Tony at Peter. Suddenly, the rain stopped mid-air, the lightining froze where it was and the thunder was quiet and the wind made no noise. You could only hear Peter's sharp inhale. Jueda looked around. She knew what she had to do. Peter's eyes turned a deadly black colour. His skin did not glow like it normally did but it became cracked and his power rolled over his skin. His skin started coming off. Abruplty, he pushed his hands in front of him and fired at Tony.

"NOOO!" Jueda shouted. She drew up her strength and was about to push Tony out of the way but something flew past her, it was Orchid. She pushed Tony out of the way but got hit herself. Peter stopped immediately. He gasped. Orchid's skin was burnt and slightly on fire. She tried to step towards Peter but fell to the ground. Peter ran over. He gently touched her face but it was too hot.

"Oh no. What have I done?" he whispered. Orchid neighed softly to him. She opened her eyes slightly. There were tearful. "Please don't go! I'm sorry Orchid! Please!" Peter begged. Tears rushed down. He put his hand on her. He didn't care if his hand burnt to a crisp. "I love you!" he cried. She nickered softly. "Please don't go! I beg you!" Orchid was slowly lowering her head to the ground. "Please don't go," he said.

"Please don't go!" he said louder. The rain suddenly started belting down. Orchid's head collapsed on the ground.

"PLEASE DON'T GO!" He howled. She closed her eyes for the last time.

"NO!" A massive light came out of Peter's body. Tony shielded his eyes. He opened them again. The rain had stopped, and the wind, and the thunder and the lightning. He saw Peter whimpering but then he looked up. Peter's eyes turned black again. He walked slowly over to Tony. Everytime he took a step forward the earth below would die.

"YOU! I HATE YOU!" Peter shouted. He was about to attack Tony but Jueda stepped between them. Peter stopped. He didn't want to hurt one of the many people who cared about him.

"When she is not around I will find you Tony and kill you!" Peter shouted. He then disappeared. Tony shuddered. Everyone around him was watching. Tony's grip on them went after Peter tried to attack them. Tony feel to the floor on his knees.

"What have I done?"


	17. Chapter 17

PLEASE REVIEW! LOTS OF VIEWS BUT NOT MANY REVIEWS! I APPREACIATE ANY COMMENTS!

PREVIOUSLY

"What have I done?"

…. 

Tony let a few tears come out of his eyes. Peter's reaction had shown how much Tony had pushed him away. It also reminded him of himself. Jueda put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know you thought you were doing right."

"But I didn't. There was this voice in my head that told me that I had to do it. It was ever since I took control over the blizzard. It was like a plague."

"Then you know it wasn't you."

"That is no excuse. I was weak. I should have fought harder against it. It is only now that I have finally defeated but it was after I had done too much damage. I can't believe I hurt Peter and I even hurt you. I broke up with you because I thought love made you weak. I am so sorry.' Jueda turned to him and placed her head against his forehead.

"I love you Tony." He smiled but it quickly vanished.

"Orchid?" He rushed over to the horse. "Can you save her?" Jueda shook her head.

"Peter can though. She is not dead. She is in another realm. Peter thought he had killed her but he spirit is in another place, only he can bring her spirit back."

"Jueda will you help me get Peter back?" She nodded.

"We will as well," said Steve behind them.

"And us," said Tristan.

"And us," said Peter's team. Everyone joined in a chorus of helping.

"Jueda MJ is still in Peter's sanctuary."  
"I will get her!" said Amy. "I can fly and get their quicker!" Tony nodded.

"How are we going to find Peter?"

"Well we do what he said. Tony we are going to out you in a remote place with nobody near you. Peter will be there. I can transport most of us there."

"I will be able to help," said Strange. Tony smiled.

"What island would it be?"

"I know just the one!" said a voice behind them. It was Fury with his soldiers.

(AT WITMAN ISLAND)

Tony stood in the centre of the island. He looked at his watch. He had been here one minute yet it felt like an hour. The wind suddenly started picking. It looked like a storm was brewing. Peter was here. He flew out of the clouds and landed in front of Tony. He looked like something out of a horror film. His golden brown hair had gone a powerful black colour.

"Do you have any last words?" said Peter in a low demonic voice.

"Yes I do." Tony said.

"Too bad because instead I want to ask you some questions before I kill you."

"Oh nice" said Tony. "Well Peter that is just going to have to wait because we got you!" Suddenly, a massive amount of people stepped out. They looked ready to fight.

"I can destroy you all!" shouted Peter.

"Yes you can!" said Jueda, "But I know you still care about your friends just like you wouldn't kill me or Orchid."

"HA! You think that performance of Orchid dying was real. I know that I can bring her back so I did exactly that." A horse appeared behind Peter. It was Orchid. She had bright flaming eyes. Her body was pitch black and her Maine flowed in the air.

"You mean nothing to me! Any of you!" Peters powers flooded through his body. His body glowed brightly. Jueda held on to Tony's hand. Then Tony heard the flap of wings. Everyone looked up. Peter's eyes were still fixed on Tony. Amy lowered MJ to the floor carefully. She hobbled closer to Peter.

"Peter!" she said. Peter ignored her.

"PETER PARKER!" She shouted. Everyone was quiet. MJ had never shouted so loud. "Please stop what you are doing!"

"HE HURT YOU AND ME! WHY DO YOU WANT TO PROTECT THIS MAN?"

"Because he has changed into a good person. And you have changed. You were so afraid you'd turn into a monster but look around Peter! You are scaring people. You are becoming the person who you never wanted to become." Peter's body relaxed a little.

"Jueda she is putting him off his guard."

"Yes. Peter will be safe at my school. You didn't destroy it did you?" she whispered.

"No. Will he come by voluntarily?"

"No. Once he finds out we want him back he will immediately think he is a prisoner again. Will MJ is soothing Peter his powers are calming down. Well I can't decide whether it is unfortunate or not that I could never really teach Peter how to control his powers so he probably won't be able to defend himself."

"You won't hurt him will you?" Jueda shook her head. They looked back at MJ and Peter.

"Peter please stop! You have to calm down. I always thought you'd never hurt anyone." Peter's eyes softened and the black disappeared but his iris was a flaming red.

"Jueda now?" She nodded.

"Wait. Why should I listen to you? You said you never loved me!" His powers were getting stronger again. Jueda saw this and immediately fired her powers at Peter. Just enough not to hurt him but to knock him out. Peter lay on the ground silently. Orchid gently nudged her face against his.

"MOVE IN!" Jueda shouted. Orchid raised her head as she saw everyone closing in. She had to protect her master but then she looked at Jueda.

"Orchid I know what you think you are doing will be right but we can help Peter. You can see he is not the same." Orchid huffed.

"You are not protecting him if you let his powers engulf him. But we can help him." Orchid settled. Jueda walked forward. She touched Orchid's face but she moved back and sawyed her head towards Peter. Tony walked cautiously over. Peter was unconscious. Gingerly, he picked him up. For the first time he felt like it was like the old times when Peter had fallen asleep on the sofa and he would carry him to bed.

"Tony the ship should be coming." Said Steve. As soon as he said that they could hear the rumble of engines as many ships landed around them. One of the pilots came crashing out running towards Tony.

"Tony you are in danger." He said.

"Why?"

"The blizzard is back! Peter hadn't killed him entirely and over the past weeks he has grown even bigger then before."

"But surely I am still in control?" Tony looked towards Jueda who only shrugged her shoudlers.

"I don't think so sir because he is out to kill you and your son."

"Sorry my so..?" Tony immediately knew who he was talking about. Peter.

"Jueda you have taken the blizzard out before."

"Yes but that took many attempts and now he is bigger."  
"But this time we have everyone!" said Tony.

"I doubt it would matter. The only one who might have a chance is Peter but I doubt he would." Tony sighed. "Come on. Lets go back to the school. There are weapons there."

"Is there somewhere Peter will be safe?" she nodded. They all piled on the ships. Tony laid Peter on one of the beds and sat next to him holding his hand. He prayed they would both be safe.


	18. Chapter 18

PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY!

Peter lay silently and unconscious on a bed. He was tied to the bed with special metal that was used to hold the blizzard. Attached to him was a tube that injected something that Jueda like to call 'The calmer'. It made Peter's powers relax inside of him. Tony had sat with him the whole night holding his hand. Jueda lay sleeping on the sofa inside the room. Tony felt he had to protect Peter. He started thinking about all the horrible things he did to Peter. He closed his eyes. Nightmares plagued his thoughts as Peter's screams, howls and cries reverberate in his ears. Jueda awakes and walks over to him.

"Tony please let it go, it was not you." Jueda says soothingly. Tony nodded.

"How can we help him?"

"Slowly we are taking him off the calmer. He will start to wake up. From there it will have to be improvised."

"What happens if the Blizzard gets here before we can help him?"

"We will defeat it. Together. Tony you should get some sleep."

"I will sleep next to Peter." She nods and leaves the two of them. Tony eases into a quiet sleep.

(A FEW HOURS LATER)

Alarms ran out from outside. People shouted and screamed. Others cried for order and when to help others. The strongest ran out towards the Blizzard. Tony was so deep in sleep he was still asleep. Jueda ran in and shook Tony.

"WAKE UP!" She shouted. He moved his head up and flickered his eyes open. Everything was blurry. He got up but fell on the floor like he was drunk. Jueda had no time for this. She slapped his face. Tony opened his eyes wide and immediately stood u.

"What? What is going on?" he asked.

"The blizzard is here!" Tony gasped. "Peter will be fine right?"  
"If he stop it here and now he will be!" Tony nodded and they ran out of the room. Outside, chaos reigned. People ran towards the fields where the blizzard was. You could hear its roar from afar. Tony shuddered. He imagined what Peter felt like when he had to face this. Suddenly, he heard his name being roared. The blizzard was coming after Tony. Jueda heard it too. She clutched his hand.

"We'll get through this." They finally came face to face with the blizzard. His enormous size made them look like insects. Tony gulped. People were already trying to fight the blizzard but was being frozen death or tossed out of the way like they were nothing. Tony took another step forward. The blizzard stopped everything. He slowly looked down. Tony made immediate eye contact. A wave of cold ran through his body.

"So Tony! You made it to the party!" blizzard laughed. Tony gulped but bravely responded.

"These people have done nothing wrong! It is just between you and me!"

"YES! You are right and wrong. These people have done nothing but is not only between you and me. What about the boy?"

"Peter," Tony whispered.

"I will kill you both!"

'YOU DON'T TOUCH PETER!" Tony shouted. Suddenly, everyone stood behind Jueda and Tony. They ignited their powers.

"HOW DARE YOU DEFINE ME!" Blizzard was about to run a them then stopped.

"No this is too easy for you all! I want you to suffer. Tony where is Peter? If you don't want me to kill him, you will surrender yourself to me."

"I WILL NEVER TELL YOU." Blizzard charged through them. Everyone fought against him. Unfortunately, it only made him slow down. He finally go through them and lunged his arm against the ground. A massive crack in the earth formed and it suddenly grew three times bigger. Only people who could fly could get over but it was certain death. Blizzard smashed off the top of the buildings, searching for Peter. Tony struggled for breath as he got closer to the building Peter was in. When he was about to smash the building Tony couldn't breathe properly. Blizzard could tell. He smashed each level off slowly when he got to then middle floor. He violently smashed the roof.

"NOOO!" Tony screamed.

"So Tony what is your choice? You or your adopted son?" CHOOSE WISELY!" He looked to Jueda. She looked deeply into his eyes and put his hand on his face and kissed him lightly. Tony smiled back.

"I love you," whispered Jueda.

"I love you more," said Tony. "BLIZZARD LEAVE PETER ALONE!"

"So you've made your choice?"

"I surrender!" Tony shouted. Everyone looked at him. He caught eyes with Steve who looked stunned at him. He looked back to Jueda. Tears were falling down her face. She was trying to hold it in. Tony looked back to Blizzard but instead of looking at him he saw his massive hand as he clshed into it sending him miles across the field. He stumbled up. Blood poured out of his head and lips. Blizzard was running towards him. Frost covered the field and all the life died. He smashed Tony into the ground. Toy screamed in agony. He threw him in the air and Tony crash landed into the ground. He moaned. His shoulder and back was broken. Everything was dizzy. He was almost dead.

"GOODBYE TONY!" He shouted. Jueda ran in front of him and threw a blast at him. Blizzard drew his hand back.

"STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"He surrendered. You protecting him is breaking our deal. Looks like Peter will die as well!"

"NO! TAKE ME AS WELL." Tony was behind her. Her hand was projecting her powers into Tony. She was healing him. His vision came back, his head stopped hurting and his back healed. He stood up behind her. They both fired everything they could at the Blizzard but it was nothing. He kicked them high into the air and threw them into the ground. They screamed together.

"YOU BOTH CAN DIE SLOWLY TOGETHER!" He turned to face everyone watching in horror.

"TODAY MARKS THE DAY WHERE JUEDA AND TONY WILL PERISH FROM THE EARTH!" He lifted his hand and collided it against them but not enough to kill them or brake anything. He was enjoying this.

"NOW YOU ALL WILL DIE!" He threw them both towards everyone. Everyone helped them up.

"THIS IS THE END!" Then the unexpected happened. Tony looked in horror. All they could see was a bright light.

[PLEASE REVIEW!]


	19. Chapter 19

PLEASE REVIEW! I MIGHT BE DOING A SERIES OF THIS STORY. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU WOULD WANT THAT! I ALSO CHANGED THE ENDING OF THE CHAPTER BEFORE SO IF U ARE CONFUSED READ THE LAST CHAPTER AT THE END. I ALSO MENTIONED JASMINE'S POWERS IN THE EARLIER CHAPTERS WHICH I HAVE JUST ADDED. HER POWERS ARE SPEED.

Everyone turned away from the immense bright light. Blizzard took a few steps back. The light dimmed down behind them. The sky rumbled in response. Tony could barely make out what it was. The light was slowly dimming but still bright. Jueda could just make out a person. Tony activated his suit. He grabbed Jueda's hand and turned to face her.

"IT's Peter!" he shouted. Blizzard could now see who it was.

"NOOO! I HAVE WON!" A massive avalanche formed behind Blizzard and he directed it towards them. Tony grabbed Jueda and shielded her. But nothing happened. Jueda looked instead as they storm came a few metres close it would to flowers. She laughed and soon everyone joined it. Blizzard roared which immediately made them stop. He was infuriated. Peter's eyes were not pitch black but a shined a golden light and hints of purple. His hair was not black any more but a normal colour and flew in the air. His powers were pulsing threw his veins and it shined through his skin.

"I WILL KILL YOU TONY!" He roared. He ran at Tony. Tony pushed Jueda out of the way but Blizzard was moving so fast he barely had enough time. He crouched down quickly. And just as he thought he was going to die a light appeared in front of him. It was Peter.

"PETER!" Peter turned to smile at him.

"HE'S IN CONTROL!" Shouted Jueda. Peter was using his powers. Blizzard pushed against Peter fervently. He pushed and pushed but Peter merely flicked him away. Blizzard went crashing back. Everyone was watching intensely. Blizzard kept running at him but he was like a fly to Peter but he Peter was getting bored. He used his powers and threw Blizzard in the air and he came crashing down.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Blizzard pleaded. "I WILL NEVER HURT ANYONE AGAIN! YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO FEEL LIKE A MONSTER! I AM SORRY." Blizzard said.

"Leave and never return," Peter said in a scathing voice. He nodded. Everyone cheered behind him. Jueda and Tony started to run. Jasmine followed behind them. But silently, Blizzard made a blade behind Peter. Tony screamed at Peter but Peter could not hear. Jasmine shouted at Peter as well. But he still couldn't hear. Tony and Juda were never gonna get there in time. She knew what she had to do. She started sprinting then suddenly she was going inhumanely fast. She sped past Jueda and Tony.

"JASMINE STOP!" She shouted. Peter saw her running and looked behind him. Blizzard lunged his sword at him. Jasmine pushed him out of the way and the blade ran through her. She turned to face Peter who was stone cold.

"Avenge me," she said softly before collapsing on the floor.

"NOOOOOO!" Peter shouted. His powers suddenly erupted out of him. It crashed into Blizzard. His powers were now as high as the sky. Jasmine watched as she slowly collapsed further and further in the ground. Tony had never seen so much power before. Then it all suddenly disappeared. Blizzard was now a pile of dust. Peter ran over to Jasmine.

"Peter… I… am… sorry," she muttered. Peter's eyes were clouded with tears. He could see Jueda and Tony running towards him.

"Peter… I want… to tell you… you were…the…closest…thing…I had…as a… f…friend." She stuttered. She closed her eyes are whispered at Peter.

"Thank… you," she said softly before completely collapsing into his arms. Tony slowed and walked up to Peter. He put a hand on his shoulder but was suddenly embraced by Peter. He put his hand against his head. He could feel Peter's tears draining down him. Jueda knelt beside Jasmine. She disintegrated the weapon in Jasmine.

"Is there anything you can do?" asked Peter.

"I cannot bring her back. No magic can but I can make sure that her spirit finds her way home. She gently touched Jasmine on her chest. A light shone out of Jasmine into the air. As it was leaving her body some of it transformed into her. She nodded and smiled at Peter. Tony clutched his shoulders. Suddenly, lights came into the sky. It was the northern lights. You could see the spirits dancing in the lights. Tony kissed Peter's head as they watched and Peter held his hand.

"I'm sorry Pete," said Tony. Peter turned to face him. "That was unjustifiable and I will always make sure I am making it up to you."

"I forgive you… Dad," Peter said. Tony smiled and felt so joyful inside.

"I love you, son," They both turned to face the lights. Jueda joined them as well as everyone else, linking arms. They were all united as one. Tony and Peter could never have been closer.

THE END

_(UNLESS ANOTHER SERIES COMES OUT)_


End file.
